My Wife, Rukia
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, Rukia tidak pernah mengabaikan ku dan anak-anak kami. Oneshoot, OOC. review please...


**Konbanwa..**

**Lama tidak berjumpa dan lama tidak mengupdate fic. Saya bingung juga sebabnya apa sehingga begitu lamanya menunda-nunda mengerjakan fic. Tapi, saya rasa karena saya kekurangan tidur. Jadi setiap ada waktu luang saya habiskan dengan tidur. *plak***

**Gak mau banyak cincong. Fic ini cuman pemanasan dan percobaan apakah fic saya yang baru masih ada yang berniat membacanya. Terima kasih sudah mendukung saya selama ini walaupun saya tidak bisa membalas dengan cara mengupdate fic yang masih continue. Tapi, saya berharap dengan adanya fic saya yang baru ini, saya bisa diterima kembali. *lebay***

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : Walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, Rukia tidak pernah mengabaikan ku dan anak-anak kami.

**Genre :** Family / Romance

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :**Gaje, ide pasaran. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca..

.

.

.

ICHIGO'S POV

.

Hatchi…hatchi….

Suara itu. Suara itu sedari tadi malam terdengar. Suara bersin yang berasal dari Rukia. Suatu tanda kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Kau baik-baik saja istriku tercinta?" aku menghampirinya yang sedang memilih-milih kemeja dalam lemari untukku pergi bekerja. Istri? Apa salah aku memanggilnya begitu? Tentu saja tidak salah, karena Rukia telah resmi menjadi istriku.

"Hn? Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo," jawabnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja hitam lengan panjang dalam lemari.

"Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu Rukia," jawabku seraya memakai kemeja tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya kembali seraya menaruh tangan kananku menuju keningnya. Mungkin untuk merasakan suhu badannya.

"Sudah? Aku jelas tidak demam. Aku hanya bersin biasa. Hatchiiii…..hm….karena tadi malam melawan hollow tersebut,"

"Jelas sudah bersinmu itu datang karena melawan Hollow saat hujan tadi malam," jawabku.

"Sudahlah. Kau menang. Ayo turun kebawah. Ayah dan anak-anak sudah menunggu," ujarnya dan berbalik. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu kamar kami, aku menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Rukia, kau melupakan sesuatu," aku menariknya semakin dekat padaku dan tanpa basa-basi aku mencium bibirnya yang ranum. Bibir yang hanya milikku. Ia pun tidak menolak saat aku menciumnya dan ia pun tidak menolak saat aku menguasai yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sampai….

"Ichi…le..pas…hmmmppppp," akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumanku pada Rukia. Aku merasa aneh, biasanya Rukia tidak pernah duluan mengakhiri ciuman kami.

"Ada ap…"

"HATCHIIII…."

Rupanya ia bersin lagi.

.

.

.

"HATCHHHIIIII….."

"Anakku, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari nasi yang aku makan, dan menoleh mendapati wajah ayahku yang khawatir pada keadaan Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Hanya flu biasa,"

"Minumlah obat segera," perintah ayah pada Rukia.

"Aku akan meminumnya saat selesai mengantarkan Haru dan Yuki ke sekolah," jawab Rukia sambil menoleh pada anak-anakku yang ada di sampingnya dan disuapi olehnya.

"Ibu kalau sakit, tidak usah pergi,"

"Yuki benar, Ibu. Kakek akan mengantar kami ke sekolah. Benar kan kek?"

"Benar sekali, cucu-cucu ku tercinta. Kakek akan mengantarkan kalian sampai di kelas kalian," mulai deh lebaynya. Lihat saja, orang tua ini tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menari hula-hula di depan anak-anakku. Langsung saja ku lempar dengan sumpit, dan beruntung mengenainya langsung kepalanya, dan ia langsung terkapar di lantai. Best shoot, Ichigo.

"Ichigo anakku….tega sekali kau lakukan itu pada ayahmu tercinta ini," andai saja tidak ada anak-anakku yang masih dibawah umur dan tidak pantas melihat aksi kekerasan, maka aku pasti sudah membunuh orang tua tidak tahu malu ini.

"Ayah, belikan baju baru untuk boneka Yuki. Boneka Yuki sudah bosan pakai baju yang lama," aku menoleh pada anak perempuan kecilku yang masih berusia 5 tahun tersebut. Dia begitu manis sama seperti ibunya, Rukia. Dengan mata violet lebar dan juga rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

"Akan Ayah belikan, sayang. Ayah akan membelikan lagi boneka yang baru supaya boneka yang lama punya teman, bagaimana?" Yuki mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum cerah. Senyum Rukia.

"Punyakwu jugwa awyah,"

"Haru, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara," Rukia terdengar menegur Haru yang sudah bicara sambil makan. Rukia selalu bersikap disiplin pada anak-anak kami namun tidak pernah mengurangi kadar kasih sayangnya.

Dengan susah payah dan cepat, Haru menelan makanannya. Sekarang aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayah, punyaku juga. Belikan aku mainan yang baru. Temanku kemarin baru saja membawa pesawat remote controlnya di sekolah. Aku juga ingin punya itu," anak ini tidak pernah berubah. Apa saja yang dilihatnya itu yang akan ia beli. Padahal mainannya saja sudah menumpuk begitu. Tapi, mana ada orang tua yang mengabaikan permintaan anaknya?

"Yare-yare. Baiklah, sepulang dari rumah sakit ayah akan membelikannya untuk Haru juga. Bagaimana?" cengiran khas milikku keluar begitu saja dari bibir kecilnya. Jika Yuki adalah replika dari Rukia maka Haru adalah replika dari diriku. Lengkaplah sudah.

Usia Yuki dan Haru memang sama-sama 5 tahun karena mereka adalah anak kembar. Hanya saja Yuki kakak lima menit dari Haru. Aku merasa hidupku sudah sempurna. Mendapat dua anak sekaligus dan memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda pula. Ini merupakan anugerah terbesar dalam hidupku.

.

.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah, istirahatlah dirumah," ujarku pada Rukia yang memakaikan sepatu pada anak-anak.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau," jawabnya. Nah, anak-anak, ayah yang akan mengantar kalian. Maaf, Ibu tidak bisa mengantar kalian hari ini,"

"Baik ibu. Ibu harus cepat sembuh" jawab anak-anakku bersamaan. Lalu mencium pipi Rukia.

"Kalian naiklah ke mobil duluan. Ayah akan segera menyusul,"

"Ingat kata-kataku, istirahat saja. Tidak boleh kemana-mana. Urusan anak-anak biar aku saja yang mengurusnya," ujarku pada Rukia dan langsung membuatnya cemberut.

"Memangnya aku burung yang harus tinggal di sangkar? Aku kan harus memasak dan membantu ayah di klinik," ujar Rukia masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku akan membeli makanan diluar dan biarkan ayah bekerja sendiri,"

"Tidak bisa. Aku melarangmu membeli makanan di luar. Aku akan tetap memasak. Jika kau tidak mau makan masakanku, maka aku akan memasak untuk Yuki, Haru dan juga ayah," huh. Lagi-lagi sifat keras kepalanya keluar lagi. Susah sekali bicara dengan istriku ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membeli makanan diluar. Terserah kau saja," jawabku akhirnya. Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah sih?

ICHIGO'S POV END

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" salam Ichigo dan melepaskan alas kakinya.

"O…..kaaaa…eeee…..rrrriiiiii….Ichi…gooooo…."

DUAK

Bunyi apa itu? Tentu saja bunyi Isshin yang sudah menempel menjadi satu bersama tembok di depannya. Itulah akibat perbuatannya yang berlebihan pada anaknya yang tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihannya.

"Dimana anak-anak? Apa sudah tidur?" tanya Ichigo dengan rasa tidak bersalah, seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tentu saja,my son. Kau lihat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam?" ah. Lagi-lagi ia pulang terlambat. Namun, bukan keinginannya untuk pulang terlambat. Pekerjaan lah yang membuatnya selalu pulang terlambat dan tidak pernah melihat anak-anaknya belajar ataupun mengucapkan selamat malam untuk anak-anaknya.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan ke kamar untuk istirahat," Ichigo pun naik keatas dengan wajah kelelahan.

.

.

.

Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya yang memang sudah gelap. Tentu saja sudah gelap karena pasti Rukia sudah tidur. Dan memang diatas ranjang Rukia tengah tertidur. Di dekatinya Rukia dengan maksud ingin memberinya kecupan selamat malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, namun kenyataanya justru ia melihat Rukia yang tidur menggunakan selimut tebal dan mengeluarkan keringat.

"Astaga, Rukia. Badanmu panas sekali. Hei, Rukia. Bangunlah…." Rukia membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhi dengan tatapan khawatir dari suaminya.

"Badanmu panas. Pasti karena flu tadi. Kau pasti tidak minum obat, midget,"

"Tawake. Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi tidak membutuhkan obat. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit," jawab Rukia dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan sendu.

"Kau memang sakit. Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan akan mengompresmu," ujar Ichigo. "Dan jangan membantah" ucapnya saat melihat Rukia yang ingin kembali memperlihatkan keras kepalanya.

.

.

.

Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa obat dan juga keperluan untuk mengompres. Dengan telaten ia mengompres kepala Rukia agar demamnya bisa turun dengan cepat selain dengan bantuan obat. Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjang sehingga ia bisa mengompres Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi. Ia bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga seperti biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini kesehatannya sedang tidak fit seratus persen. Oleh karena itu flu nya bertambah parah menjadi demam.

"Dulu, aku yang akan mengobatimu jika kau terluka. Sekarang, malahan kau mengobatiku," ujar Rukia sukses membuat pandangan Ichigo berpaling.

"Aku hanya mengobatimu yang sedang sakit ringan. Sedangkan kau mengobatiku dan menyembuhkanku saat aku terluka terkena serangan. Perbuatanku ini tidak bisa disamai dengan perbuatanmu," jawab Ichigo dan memberi senyum terbaiknya pada sang istri. "Lagipula ini merupakan kewajiban seorang dokter untuk mengobati pasiennya. Sekarang, kau bukan hanya istriku, namun pasien ku juga,"

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Dengar. Hari-hariku selalu penuh dengan dirimu. Dan tentu saja hari-hariku selalu diwarnai dengan kekhawatiran ku terhadap dirimu Rukia. Jadi kalau kau mengatakan tidak ingin aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau salah. Karena aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik," jawab Ichigo dan mencium punggung tangan Rukia yang terasa panas.

"Mengapa harus begitu? Aku baik-baik saja jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan," tanya Rukia tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja jawabannya mudah," ujar Ichigo dan mencium pipi merah Rukia. "Karena aku mencintaimu, midget," dan kali ini ciuman Ichigo turun menuju bibir mungil Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Ichigo yang jujur saja membuatnya ketagihan. Berasa lembut dan juga manis. Reflek tangan kiri Rukia menekan kepala Ichigo agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sepertinya demam Rukia akan turun setelah mendapat ciuman dari suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara dari arah pintu kamar suami istri tersebut membuat dua insan yang sedang bercumbu mesra itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ichigo, mungkin itu ayah," Rukia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh pada pintu.

"Mau apa lagi kambing tua itu," gerutu Ichigo dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk meninju ayahnya yang mengganggu kegiatannya dan Rukia tadi.

"Loh? Haru? Yuki?" Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke arah pintu saat pendengarannya mendengar nama kedua anaknya disebut.

"Ayah…Yuki tidur sama ayah dan ibu yah? Yuki mimpi dikejar monster. Yuki takut," rengek anak perempuannya yang terdengar Rukia.

"Haru juga. Haru takut tidur sendiri," rengek Haru kemudian.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menghela napas mendengar rengekan anak-anaknya.

.

"Ibu, Haru dan Yuki-chan tidur disini yah" kali ini Haru naik ke atas ranjang milik Rukia dan Ichigo dan merengek pada Rukia yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidur. Kompresnya sudah di lepasnya.

"Tapi ibu sedang pilek sayang. Nanti Haru-chan sama Yuki-chan kena loh," jawab Rukia. Ia takut sakitnya akan menular pada anak-anaknya, padahal ia pasti akan mengijinkan anaknya untuk tidur bersama mereka.

"Tapi bu…"

"Tenang saja, Yuki dan Haru bisa tidur disini bersama ayah dan ibu," Ichigo datang dengan menggendong Yuki dan mendudukkan Yuki diatas ranjang mereka. "Ibu sudah sembuh kok. Ayah, Haru dan Yuki sudah ada disini, pasti ibu akan langsung sembuh"

"Benarkah? Yeaiiiiii…." Seru Haru kegirangan dan loncat-loncat diatas ranjang orangtuanya.

"Tuh kan, Haru-chan nakal," gerutu Yuki yang dan mendekati Rukia, sementara Ichigo dengan sigap menangkap Haru yang masih saja loncat-loncat.

"Yuki-chan tadi bermimpi apa?" tanya Rukia pada anak perempuannya yang langsung tidur di samping Rukia.

"Yuki mimpi dikejar monster. Kepalanya berbentuk ikan. Yuki dikejar-kejar," cerita Yuki. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia mendengarkan apa yang Yuki ceritakan.

"Seandainya Yuki tadi terus bermimpi, pasti aka nada seorang pahlawan yang membunuh monster-monster itu," jawab Ichigo seraya menerawang.

"Pahlawan?" tanya Haru heran. Ia pun ikut-ikutan tidur di samping Yuki dan disebelahnya ada Ichigo yang masih duduk.

"Kemungkinan monster itu namanya Hollow. Dan setiap Hollow itu datang, pasti ada pahlawan yang datang menghancurkan monster-monster itu," jelas Ichigo.

"Pahlawannya seperti apa ayah?" tanya Yuki antusias, sedangkan Haru menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Pahlawannya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Di punggungnya ada pedang besar. Pedang itulah yang dipakai buat membunuh Hollow. Sekali tebasan maka Hollow itu akan terbagi menjadi dua dan menghilang," jelas Rukia membantu Ichigo menceritakan sekaligus mendongeng.

"Lalu bagaimana wajah pahlawannya?" tanya Haru yang semakin tertarik dengan cerita pahlawan.

"Orangnya tinggi. Wajahnya penuh dengan kerutan, rambutnya mencolok. Dia hebat sekali, hanya saja ia sering terluka karena ceroboh," jawab Rukia.

"Tapi, walaupun terluka selalu ada pahlawan wanita yang menolongnya dan menyembuhkannya. Pahlawan itu juga hebat. Pedangnya punya pita putih panjang dan sekali menyerang akan berubah menjadi es," tambah Ichigo dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Sugggoooiiiiiii…" seru Haru dan Yuki.

"Nah, waktu bercerita selesai. Kalian berdua harus tidur karena besok sekolah," ingat Rukia dan membentangkan selimut untuk kedua anaknya yang tidur diantara dirinya dan Ichigo.

Sebelum tidur Yuki dan Haru bangkit untuk mencium pipi ibu dan ayah mereka. "Oyasumi, ayah, ibu,"

.

.

.

"Pahlawan itu kita kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang berbaring sembari mengelus rambut kedua anaknya.

"Tentu saja. Ow yah, kenapa terang-terangan sekali kau berbicara soal Hollow di depan anak-anak?" tanya Rukia kembali pada Ichigo. Dirinya hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sembuh dari demam.

"Aku hanya menceritakannya saja. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu siapa kita berdua sebenarnya dan apa pekerjaan sambilan kita," jawab Ichigo dan ikut memandang langit-langit kamar.

"…"

"Aku akan siap menjadi pahlawan mereka berdua saat mereka diincar oleh Hollow. Hari itu akan datang Rukia. Hari dimana anak-anak kita akan di incar oleh Hollow,"

"Aku tahu. kemampuan spiritual Yuki dan Haru maskin besar. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi incaran para Hollow,"

"Yah. Kita akan bersiap untuk itu," Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. "Hei, apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa aku ceroboh sehingga sering terluka. Itu merusak reputasi ku di depan anak-anak,"

"Kenyatannya memang begitu kan? Kau ceroboh," ejek Rukia dan menatap balik Ichigo.

"Ok. Aku akui. Namun, terbukti kau jatuh cinta pada pria ceroboh tersebut," ujar Ichigo dan mendekat kan wajahnya pada Rukia, dan tentu saja tanpa mengganggu anak-anaknya tidur. "Aku mencintaimu. Oyasumi," dan mencium kening Rukia dengan mesra, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis Rukia.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Ichigo,"

.

.

**Fuah….end juga akhirnya. Yosh…ini fic pemanasan sebelum melanjutkan fic-fic yang lain. Besok saya akan mempublish fic yang masih in progress.**

**Maaf jika fic ini agak abal dan lebay. Semoga bisa diterima dengan senang hati.**

**So, mohon review nya, Minna-san**


End file.
